En ascenso
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. Shaka-Aioria. Después de un mal día, sólo hay una forma de reconciliarse.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores. Sólo son utilizados aquí con fines de entretenimiento.

Dedicatoria: Oneesama!! Sigo de encimosa!! XD Es que la semejanza sigue siendo inmensa!! jaja Al parecer el mal ejemplo se expande con el aire!

**EN ASCENSO**

Atravesaron la puerta sin hablar, les fastidiaba el lugar, demasiado alto, demasiados pisos.

Pero eran felices de poder trabajar juntos. Llegaron algo tarde, el lugar ya estaba abarrotado de personas, se colaron hasta adelante de la fila que esperaba el elevador, generalmente utilizaban las escaleras, pero su despacho estaba en el piso quince y hoy no estaban de humor.

Ambos se sentían frustrados, la noche pasada Aioria... bueno él... él no. Molesto con la idea Shaka se subió rápidamente al elevador en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, empujando a las personas que apenas bajaban. Se recargó en la pared del fondo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Aioria entró junto con las otras 20 personas, abriéndose paso hasta encontrarse con él. Se recargó a su lado. Sin mirarlo directamente. Después de un par de minutos las puertas por fin se cerraron y el elevador se movió, con un golpe seco se detuvo en el primer piso. Shaka puso mala cara, siempre le había disgustado ese movimiento incontinuo de los elevadores.

Aioria lo miró, sólo por un momento antes de decidirse a abrazarlo contra él, en un intento por controlar su malestar. Respiró profundamente el aroma que se expandía desde ese cuerpo y de inmediato se tensó. Toda la turbiedad de la noche pasada pasó por su mente... y por su cuerpo.

Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la dureza de Aioria contra su cadera. Lo miró seriamente antes de darse la vuelta, pretendiendo alejarse. Pero él lo sujetó rápidamente, pasando los brazos por su abdomen. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron, golpeando contra sus pechos, y su respiración se detuvo, para no hacer ruido.

Las personas al rededor no se habían percatado y el ascensor apenas iniciaba de nuevo el movimiento después de haberse detenido en el segundo piso.

**-Puedo?**

Preguntó Aioria en su oído, haciéndolo temblar. Shaka se recargó un poco en él, sintiéndolo a punto. Asintió.

El moreno comenzó a moverse en su espalda, raspándose contra su espalda, su cadera chocando contra sus glúteos, en movimientos similares a los de la penetración. Shaka apretó los dientes, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, pero la excitación, combinada con el mareo por el movimiento del ascensor lo estaba matando. Un par de personas los miraron de mala manera, bajando rápidamente en el piso siguiente.

Aioria jadeaba en silencio sobre su hombro, apretando con fuerza sus manos en su abdomen.

Piso tras piso, Shaka veía los números cambiar lentamente en la pantalla del ascensor. Estaba tan excitado que había debido poner su portafolios frente a él para que nadie notara su reacción. Al fin, justo en el piso catorce, con un leve jadeo Aioria terminó en su espalda, pudo sentir una sensación tibia corriendo directamente por su columna.

Aioria se había tomado la molestia de levantarle la camisa y en cuanto terminó tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarle la espalda. Shaka sonrojado no dijo nada, sólo afianzó más el maletín contra él al sentir esas adoradas manos limpiarlo de forma tan cuidadosa.

El ruido del viaje terminal del ascensor los devolvió a ambos a la realidad. Todos bajaron y en muchedumbre la gente entró y salió del elevador, dejándolos solos frente a él.

Sonrieron.

**-Ya vete a trabajar!**

Dijo Shaka, aún con la sangre corriendo bajo la piel de su rostro.

**-No quieres que te ayude con eso?**

Preguntó coquetamente, señalando el portafolios.

-**No, muchas gracias. Eso puede esperar hasta esta noche, ahora debemos trabajar. Ten un buen día**.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a su propia oficina.

**-Ya lo tuve.**

Esa voz lo detuvo, y se giró para verlo. Con una mirada intensa se despidieron, olvidando completamente el episodio de la noche pasada.


End file.
